Peter's Bella
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: Full summary inside. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**Peter's Bella**

**Bella & Peter**

**Rated M- for language and lemons**

**A/N: **I just thought of this, so bear with me.

**Summary: **it starts off with Bella and Jasper talking about Edward's human and what's going on in that relationship. Amanda is Bella's (let's just say many greats) great-granddaughter. Bella is older than Jasper by 200 years. Bella thinks of Jasper as her brother and Jasper isn't mated to Alice. Bella's gift is much more powerful than Marcus'.

**BPOV**

I can't really fathom Alice throwing a party for Amanda, even when she said she doesn't want one. Jasper and I aren't all that close with her either when I know that she is my great-great-great-great-great (you get the point) granddaughter. It's just that we have the most trouble with our diet. Rose could care less about her. Emmett is just excited to have a little human around to make her blush. Amanda inherited my traits from when I was human (well, from the most part I remember some parts. Like thinking Maria was saving me from myself even though she just wanted me to be in her army. _Punta _- it means bitch in Spanish). I only lasted 200 years until I left and came a 100 years later to get Jasper. It was because I was observing him without anyone's knowledge and he seems to know that I was watching from a distance without actually making my presence known.

Just then Jasper came up to our study, that we share since we are history buffs.

"Bella, come out to hunt with me." he asked me.

I just rolled my eyes and sat my book down and followed him out to the woods. Tomorrow is Amanda's birthday. I already know that Jasper doesn't want to hunt since he already did last night and I had to accompany him. He wants to tell me something out of ear shot of the family. Once we got far enough away, he stopped and I hopped up on a branch and sat there waiting for him to talk.

"What do you think of Edward's and Amanda's relationship?" he asked, casually.

I lifted my eyebrow in response. He sighed.

"Just answer the damn question, Bella."

"Well, I don't like it. I mean how can you have a relationship with your singer. They don't really have a mating bond at all. I think Edward just wants to think he's in love with her. He's just coddling her and she hates it, every time he goes out hunting she complains to Emmett about it. That's why I don't get into those conversations or anything else for that matter because Edward will tear my ass apart. But he should know a thing or two about me, I'm more capable of hindering his ass with my bear hands. He's relying on his gift too much. For one thing, he wants to keep her human and she adamant about being a vampire. He says he knows what it's like to be a vampire but he doesn't know anything about it." I said with my lip curled back over my teeth, in disgust.

Jasper looked pensive for a moment.

"I see your point, I just don't understand why he's coddling her too much. I can even feel her irritation every time she wants to know what's going on. I observed their feelings over the last week and I think Amanda is realizing that he's not the right person for her and Edward still thinks he loves her."

After that, we went back to the house.

**The next morning at school**

Jasper and I were walking to class and we just stopped a few feet away from Edward and Amanda by the stairs. Just then Alice hopped over the steps in front of her.

"Happy birthday, Amanda," she squealed excitedly.

"Shhhhh," Amanda hissed in irritation.

Jasper and I chuckled in amusement.

"Happy….. Never mind." Jasper said.

I was guessing that he felt her irritation about her birthday.

"Trust me, I've been there and done that a couple of years ago." I said to her. "Come on, Jasper time for Spanish."

"Joy," his voice was dripping in sarcasm.

**Later that night**

"Come on, Bella and Jasper it's time for her birthday. You guys promised that you two will be there." Alice trilled.

I grumbled under my breath in Spanish and Jasper started chuckling until I chucked at him one of my favorite books.

I started speaking in Spanish to Jasper how Alice is being really chipper at the moment and wanting this birthday party knowing Amanda doesn't want one.

"Well, you can't really stop her when she gets going." Jasper chuckled.

We were downstairs in a flash just before Edward came back with Amanda. We heard the truck pull into the driveway. Rose was looking pensive and Emmett was excited about it while Alice was being extremely bouncy more bouncy than usual. Alice was upstairs in a flash when Edward pulled Amanda in after coaxing.

"It's time." Alice said.

She dragged Amanda downstairs and thrust a box and Emmett chuckled under his breath and disappeared to go install a new stereo for her truck.

"Thank God no one gets to touch my Dodge Ram or else someone's going to their ass chewed out by me." I muttered under my breath.

Everyone chuckled except Edward, who glared at me. I raised my eyebrow at him, daring him to say something.

Amanda opened the box and looked at, not getting the joke.

"It's a new stereo for your truck. Emmett is installing it right now, so that you don't get to take it back." I explained.

"Thanks, Emmett." she said at regular voice.

Emmett's booming laugh came from inside the truck. Alice thrust another box into her hand, this one was from Jasper and myself. She was getting under the tape until it cut her. Jasper and I held our breath.

"Ouch. Paper cut." Amanda muttered.

We looked at each other and I nodded. I took off for Amanda while Jasper went for Edward but he ended up flinging her back into the glass. Emmett and Rose were too busy with Jasper to get to me. I got to Amanda before Edward got to her. I hissed at him and stood in front of her protectively.

"Grab Edward not Jasper." I hissed.

"No, you were going to attack your own blood. _I want her for myself._" he said that last part in vampire speed.

I ran at him and had him pinned against the wall.

"You listen here, boy, I am older than you and I am capable of way more than you will ever comprehend. And if I ever hear that you will harm my great-great-great-great granddaughter ever, then it's your ass. You got it?" I growled at him.

He was scared shitless all he did was nod. I turned back around and saw Jasper still being restrained.

"Let him go." I said.

Emmett and Rose let him go. I looked at Amanda and nodded to her. She gave me a hesitant smile. I grabbed Jazz's hand and we ran outside to the woods and ran halfway to Canada. I hopped up in a tree and sat on a branch, Jasper followed suit.

"I don't get why they underestimate us in our self-control." I hissed, scathingly.

"Yeah I don't get it, either."

We lapsed back into silence. I'm stewing in my thoughts getting really angry that the Cullens think we are the weak links. Yes, I know that we slipped when we met our singers and we drained them at the same time because they were a couple. After a couple of hours of just sitting in the tree, we hopped down and ran back to the house. As soon as we got back in the house, they started arguing.

"We have to leave." Edward said.

"Uh, no we don't, Edward," I said, glaring at him.

"Yes, we do. We aren't safe around Amanda. I just proved that we aren't safe." he said, glaring at me back.

"Well, I'm not leaving." I said, _I'm not leaving my great-great-great-great granddaughter behind._

"I'm not, either," Jasper said.

"I'm leaving since people are becoming suspicious of us." Rose said, sympathetically.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, whatever then. I'm staying and helping Amanda cop with you guys leaving. Edward don't go into her room and just leave. I will tell her." I said, still glaring at him.

I turned around and headed for the Chief's house. I felt Jasper running after me. As soon as we got there, we hopped up in the tree and we tapped on the window. She looked up and saw us there.

"Can you open up the window and let us in please. We won't hurt I swear." I said.

She came up and opened the window. We slid in and we hugged her.

I sat in the rocking chair while Jasper sat on the bed with Amanda.

"Would you please tell me what the fuck happened?" she demanded.

I looked at Jasper and nodded.

"Well, it's simple really. All Edward did was throw all the bloodlust at Jasper and he fought it and we didn't have black eyes as you can see. We held our breath and went into motion because we were going to get you out of there so that Edward doesn't take a bite out of you. We had a plan to get you out of there when and if that happens. They didn't know since we went out in the woods and talked about it. I'm sorry that you had to get thrown back into glass. Jasper and I are fine in the department of feeding. The Cullens underestimated us in our self-control." I explained.

She nodded her head.

"How come your name is Bella Hale while Jasper is a Whitlock. You look nothing like Rosalie." she said.

"She's my sister, for all intents and purposes, I have her back and she has mine. Just not right now since they are leaving and we aren't because we think it's stupid that they leave without saying good-bye. Edward wants to give you a clean break. I about ripped his head off when he said something that completely pissed me off. My name is Isabella Marie Piper-Whitlock. That's Jasper Alexander Whitlock. Jasper's my brother since we share the same venom just not blood. I could never hurt you, even if I tried because you are my blood." I said.

"Then why is your last name Piper and mine's Swan?" Amanda asked.

"Well, she doesn't know about that. She still has to do research on that. We are going to finish this year and you are coming with us." Jasper said.

"Why?"

"Because I can't leave my great-great-great-great granddaughter behind. You are the spitting image of my granddaughter's daughter." I said.

"I'm not going to sugar coat anything when it comes to Vampire 101. You have the stubborn streak just like me."

**A/N: **so what do you think? Peter won't be coming in until later on. Amanda is a Piper-Swan. Any questions just review and I will gladly answer them in my next chapter.

-Cola Whitlock


	2. Read it's Very Important

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for abandoning all these stories that I started, it's just that I have personal issues to deal with plus I have less than a month left of school. I get aggravated for no reason and I try to not let it affect me so much. My best friend's mom is in the hospital for stage four breast cancer, we don't know how long she's gonna be in there for. This year is shitty to say the least and I thought it was gonna be a good year. But I was proven wrong when I found out my parents are splitting up and then not even a month later, I found out my best friend's mom has stage four breast cancer. For now I'm having all my stories on hold until this whole thing settles and then I can focus on writing my stories, just right now it's not looking any good and again I apologize about not updating as soon as possible. I hope next year will be different. I don't want to see my best friend without a mom because of breast cancer. This best friend is also my ex-boyfriend but we still remain close. He can read me like a book, it's not even funny. I just feel really bad that everything is going on in my life that I don't find time to write my stories. I hate having gut feelings that something bad is going to happen. I'm sorry for springing this onto my readers and hopefully this is answer enough of my not writing any new chapters, but I will be reading a lot of stories but it's just so hard to write chapters when I have personal issues. I'm sorry but I hope by next year I can get back in and start creating new chapters for every story that I have on here excluding the one-shots that I wrote.

-Cola Whitlock


End file.
